Driving Ms Cas
by 12crazythomas
Summary: Cas decides he wants to learn how to drive and, naturally, Dean can hardly tell him no.


"Dean, I'm not too sure about this." Cas quietly said, hands gripping the steering wheel of the Impala tightly. If he could sweat he would have been doing it right now. About a month ago Cas expressed a slight curiosity in driving and out of total amusement, Dean was going to let him drive his car... after making him read a driver's manual first. Sam said he was on crack for letting him try such a thing since he was pretty far from knowing how to operate such a large piece of machinery. Bobby just called him an idjit, no surprises there.

"Oh, come on Cas, I got faith in ya. Hehe, faith." Dean laughed at his own pun as he took a swig of ice cold beer.

"That's not funny." Cas said.

"Alright, first put the car key in the ignition." Cas pulled the key out of his pocket.

"Dean? Who is this woman on your keychain? I've never met her in person." He asked, giving Dean a confused look only an angel could give. It actually made Dean giggle, that was probably from the beers though.

"Her? That's Ginger from Gilligan's Island. Hottest woman on the planet." Dean replied with a smirk. Damn, he loved that woman.

"Where's Gilligan's Island?" He asked Dean.

"Nowhere, it's a television program." Dean answered in a way Cas would understand better. "Turn on the car like you read in the manual. I know you remember." Cas slowly did what Dean told him, and he succeeded in turning on the Impala. The angel's face lit up.

"I did it!" Cas exclaimed.

"Good. Now do you know what to do next?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and after a few more correct motions they were in motion. "Hell yes, Cas! That's my angel!" He shouted with a smile. When he looked over he saw that Cas's eyes were wide as could be. He was thoroughly terrified, knuckles white and heaving breaths. "Hey, calm down, you're doin-

"I'm going too fast, I'm too fast, Dean! I can't do this!" Cas panicked. Dean leaned over and sighed.

"Dude, you're going five miles an hour in Bobby's parking lot. A turtle could get out of your way in time." Dean explained. "How about we listen to some music to calm down." He turned on the radio but forgot to turn down the volume. Rock You Like A Hurricane began blaring. Cas actually let out a yelp and accidentally slammed down on the acceleration pad. The Impala violently lurched and they began to speed down the stretch in Bobby's scrap yard parking lot.

"Cas, you might wanna slow down or get ready to turn." Dean told him, trying not to freak him out. It wasn't exactly Cas he was worried about as much as it was his baby. The Impala was too precious to get a bump or a scratch on it.

"How do I turn?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Use the steering wheel. To turn left-

Still neck-deep in a panic, Cas turned the wrong way onto the crowded road. "Cas! Stop the damn car!" Dean shouted as they swerved with the traffic.

"I don't know how to!"

"Did you even read all of the driver's manual, Cas?" Dean demanded. Cas looked at him.

"Uh... well, not all of it..." Cas said hesitantly.

"Dammit Cas!"

"I'm sorry! I... fell asleep." Cas mumbled, still trying to drive.

"How do angels fall asleep!" Dean shouted.

"I don't know, it was a really, really boring book." Dean opened his mouth to retort but then closed it.

"Yeah, I get that. Okay, take your foot off of the accelerator." Cas did that and Dean was sure that they were going to be fine now. Well, until Cas screamed something and slammed on the brake, sending Dean's head straight into the dashboard.

...

Dean woke up in the car with Cas an hour or so later. There was a throbbing knot on his head. They were back in the parking lot and he could see Bobby and Sam rolling on the ground. Cas was still in the driver's seat.

"Are they okay?" Dean asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Yes, they're just laughing at us so much that they both fell down."

"Why? What'd you tell them?"

"All that happened, and that I braked for a turtle." Cas explained. "I brought us back here, without driving of course. However, a car did bump us." Dean stared at him.

"What?" He exclaimed, jumping out of the car. On the side there was a big scratch running the length of the car door. Devastated, he fell to his knees. "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed, which only made Bobby and Sam laugh harder.

"This is the greatest day ever!" Sam shouted.

"I think that I'm going to go." Cas said and with a flutter he was gone. Feeling a bit nauseus Dean began walking back to Bobby's house.

"Where... are you... going?" Bobby asked, breathless with laughter.

"I'm going to go off myself, that's where." Dean snapped.

"You can watch Dr. Sexy if it'll make you feel better." Sam snarked. Dean turned towards him with a murderous stare. Then his expression softened.

"Same channel?"

"Same channel."

"You watch that crap?" Bobby demanded.

"Shut up, Bobby, you got seasons 1-7." Sam laughed. Dean smiled.

"You do?" Dean asked, and then ran into the house. Bobby hit Sam over the head.

"You idjit."

"What? You do!"

"He didn't need to know that! Now he's gonna be lazing on my couch for two weeks!" Bobby retorted.

Three weeks later, Dean was still there.

_..._

_~The End~_

_Comments are welcome, flames... well, I'm not too sure why you would flame it, but whatever, just enjoy it!_


End file.
